onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 505
Chapter 505 is titled "Kuma". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 14: "The Awakening". Rob Lucci recovers from his injuries. Hattori is overjoyed. Short Summary Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid, and Trafalgar Law fight off Marines. Law and Kid are revealed to be Devil Fruit users. Luffy, Law, and Kid emerge from the battle with the Marines, victorious. Kid states that Luffy, Law and Kid will meet up in the New World again, to which they agree on. Law invites Jean Bart to join his crew, the Heart Pirates to which Jean accept. Long Summary After taking out most of the Marines outside the Human Auctioning House, Luffy says that Kid and Law have the weirdest abilities there, to which Kid retaliates, saying that Luffy is just as weird as them. The Marines become worried, one saying that they have to hold out until Kizaru arrives. Law replies with that the three captains cannot wait that long and throws the severed head, which is still alive. The Marine's head warns his fellow soldiers about Law's Room technique, although it is already too late, with a Room already there, with about a dozen Marines in there. Law uses Shambles on the Marines, and their body parts are switched around. Meanwhile, Luffy goes into Gear Third mode, and uses his giant arm to knock out Marines. As the Marines prepare to fire upon Luffy, their weapons are lifted into the air by Kid, who has created a monstrous arm out of all the guns and metallic items nearby. The three captains being to wreak havoc with their Devil Fruit powers. The rest of the crews appear, all giving little comments, as well as Rayleigh. As the crews start to escape, the Marines surround the building. Kid tells Luffy it was a pleasure to meet him, but says that he will not be so merciful next time. Then, to the surprise of both Law and Kid, Luffy says that he will find One Piece. At the moment, Killer stops a Marine from killing Kid. Killer shouts at Kid for not paying attention but Kid ignore it. Kid says to Luffy that he slaughtered anyone who laughed at his dream of finding One Piece. He states that anyone who does not have that dream in the New World is as good as dead. Kid tells Law and Luffy to meet him in the New World. The crews prepare to leave. Kid walks, while Killer and Heat clears a path for him. An enraged Marine tries to kill Law, but Bepo comes in and defeats the Marine, along with some others. Sanji clears a path for Luffy, while the Rosy Life Riders prepare to take the Straw Hat Pirates away. The Straw Hat Pirates start fighting the Marines, and soon escape. Law releases the slave, previously a pirate captain, Jean Bart, and asks him to join the Heart Pirates, which Bart does, willingly. Law states that half of Bart's thanks should go to Luffy, as he was the one who caused the incident. As the Kid Pirates head towards their ship, a beam goes through Kid, and what looks like Bartholomew Kuma is standing on a hill. Kid asks in shock why there would be a Shichibukai on this island, ending the chapter. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Rob Lucci recovers. *The bear in the Heart Pirates is named Bepo; he can talk and is a martial artist. *The large slave that was with Saint Rosward is named Jean Bart. *Law invites Jean Bart to become a member of the Heart Pirates, which he accepts. *Bartholomew Kuma has appeared in the Sabaody Archipelago, and has started attacking the Kid Pirates. Characters : first introduction : member joining crew Site Navigation ca:Capítol 505 de:Kuma (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 505 es:Capítulo 505